Too Much to Drink?
by blah gurl
Summary: Hermione! Don't you get it? We were drunk, we had sex, and now you're pregnant!
1. Party time

The party was a lively place. The room was a light with floating candles and banners hung all around congratulating the Quidditch Team for winning the house cup. The end of the school year was near, about 2 and ½ months away. The Gryffindors were having a huge celebration, for this was the last time Harry Potter and Ron Weasley would be on the team. They were graduating soon.  
  
Suddenly, the portrait hole opened and in walked Seamus Finnagan, who was a beater on the team this year since George and Fred Weasley had already graduated. He was carrying a brown cardboard box that looked rather heavy. He, along with Harry and Ron, had grown quite tall and muscular from a hard season.  
  
Seamus's brown hair had grown just long enough to pull back in a ponytail, which he did. He was wearing khaki pants with a red sweater and a Gryffindor lion on the front. Mrs. Weasley had made one for the whole team.  
  
He put the box on the table and turned to face the group, who now had their full attention on him.  
  
"Attention every one!" He raised his hands up and pointed to the box from over his head. "What I have managed to get through the professors in this box will astonish you all! Please, stand back while I open it!" He lowered his hands to the box and took a deep breath. He ripped it open and pulled out a bottle and raised it above his head.  
  
"Wow, Seamus. Some astonishment that you've managed to sneak butterbeer past the professors that allow us to have it. I'm really impressed." Said a very sarcastic voice.  
  
"Thank you, Ron, for your observation. But to the untrained eye, this looks like a plain old bottle of butterbeer, when in fact, it is something more."  
  
"Oh no, Seamus. Please do not tell me that is what I think it is?" Hermione stepped forward and took the bottle from his hand and opened it. She held it up to her nose and swished it around. "It is! Why would you do something like this? You know we could get into very much trouble, don't you?"  
  
"Calm down, Hermione. I will not let us get caught." He had a sly smile on his face. "Butterbeer labels on the outside, Weasley Whiskey on the inside." The group of students gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Wow! You've really out done yourself, Seamus!"  
  
"I never thought you would do something so cool!"  
  
"Thank you! Now, there is plenty for all. Fred and George were sure to tell me, though, that if you have any more than three, it will surely do some damage. Physically and to your personality temporarily."  
  
"Seamus, you shouldn't have done that. What if you get in trouble, or all us for that matter? This stuff can really do some damaging things."  
  
"Hermione, you worry too much." Harry said. He was a least a foot taller than her. He had gotten contacts and some rather strong muscles. His hair was still messy and unkempt. His black t-shirt and dark blue jeans made him the guy that every girl wanted. Ron, on the other hand, still had his flaming red hair, now spiked, and was the same height as Harry. He wore lighter blue jeans and a green t-shirt. He too was extremely cute, but he was taken. By a very lucky girl named Lavender Brown. Her short red summer dress showed off her long legs. She let her long brown hair hang down to her waist.  
  
Out of all of them, Hermione was the one that changed the most. She had gotten her hair cut to just below her ears. Her body and finally gotten nice curves and she wasn't afraid to show it. She wore a tight light blue t- shirt and tight short shorts. She even put on a touch of makeup. Like Harry, she was the most wanted girl in the school.  
  
"What are you all waiting for? Grab a bottle!" Seamus started passing each student a bottle. The party was just for the sixth and seventh years, so they were allowed to drink. In the wizarding world, the drinking age is sixteen, but most don't drink until their twenties.  
  
Harry and Ron both grabbed a bottle and Ron got one for Lavender. The three stood and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Aren't you going to have one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hermione, you have to try new things sometime in your life."  
  
"I already did! Look at me!"  
  
"Well, I mean drink wise. This is really good. Honestly, you should."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, just do it for me." Harry handed her a bottle and put a puppy face on. Hermione reluctantly took the bottle and shot a nasty look at Ron and Lavender. She unscrewed the cap and looked at them.  
  
"Now, that you've finally included your self in the crowd, let's toast. To the end of school!" Harry held up his bottle, waiting for the others to follow suit. Ron, Lavender, and Hermione held up their bottles and clinked them together.  
  
"To the end of school." They all took a swig.  
  
"Wow, that really is good! Why didn't you tell me before?" Hermione took a long gulp of the liquid and laughed.  
  
"Wow, Hermione. Let's have a bet. I bet I can drink more of these before getting sick than you, Harry."  
  
"You're on, Ron." Harry and Ron shook on their bet. Hermione put a hand on Lavender's shoulder and looked at her.  
  
"We can do that too, huh? I bet we can drink more than either one of you put together."  
  
"Hermione, are you sure we should do that? I mean, we could do some stupid things if we have too much."  
  
"Who cares? We have to try new things at sometime, you know." Hermione winked at Lavender and shook her hand. They shook hands with the guys and started to drain their bottles.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Hermione, I don't think you guys should have anymore." Hermione was talking to Seamus, trying to get another round for her, Harry, Ron, and Lavender.  
  
"Please? Its just one more. I promise, than I'll leave you alone." She was hanging on him, burping and hiccupping constantly. She was always laughing and slurring her words together, just like the other three. Harry walked up behind her and put a hand on Seamus's shoulder.  
  
"Com' on, pal! Do it for me, your best friend besides Neville."  
  
"All right." He handed Harry two bottles and two to Hermione. The two walked back to Ron and Lavender, who were making out furiously. It had been two hours since their first bottles. They were now on their fourths. Sadly, they were all drunk, along with many other people in the room. People were constantly burping and hiccupping and the smell of bad breath filled the air.  
  
"You two obviously can't keep your lips off each other." Harry handed Ron one of the bottles and plopped down on the couch next to them. Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"Your hair flew up when you did that!" She fell on the couch next to Harry still laughing. He was laughing too. Ron and Lavender broke apart and drank from the bottles. "Hey, Harry, do you think I'm sexy?" Hermione said, inching closer to Harry.  
  
Harry dropped his head to looked down her shirt. "Oh yeah." He flung his head up and looked at Hermione. She ran her hands through his hair. She leaned in towards Harry's lips, but no before Seamus came up behind Hermione and took the bottle from her hands.  
  
"I think you've had enough of that. All of you have. I'm the only one who's not drunk in this room and I'm the one who brought this stuff. Maybe it was a bad ideas."  
  
"Hey! That's mine!!" Hermione jumped up and followed Seamus to the table. She tried to grab the bottle from his hands, but he held it above his head so she couldn't reach.  
  
"Hermione! Do you realize that you almost kissed Harry? On the lips?"  
  
"What? You wanna kiss? Well, lips are lips, you know what I mean." Hermione placed her lips over Seamus's for just a split second before Harry came up and pulled her away. Ginny approached from the other side and pulled Seamus back.  
  
"Hermione? What the bloody hell did you just do?" Harry turned her around and starred her in the eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Seamus, why are you kissing her? I thought you loved me?" Ginny croaked.  
  
"Ginny, you're drunk too?" Seamus shook his head. "Don't worry, it didn't mean anything to me. You're my girl.the one I love. Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I." She was interrupted by Hermione's shouts.  
  
"Excuse me? That didn't mean anything to you?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Well, maybe Harry will appreciate my lips, unlike some people." Hermione turned to face Harry once again. She put her hands on his face and kissed him deeply. She pulled back. Harry was so shocked all he could do was stare at her.  
  
"Oh, really! Is that the game you wanna play, Hermione?" Ginny grabbed Seamus and kissed him deeper. When they broke apart, Hermione did the same to Harry, only this time using tongue.  
  
"Okay, sly girl. Now I know the rules."  
  
"Ginny, don't you think this is useless? Having a kissing contest with your best friend?"  
  
"So, are you saying that you don't like kissing me?"  
  
"No, its."  
  
"Well, than shut up and kiss me." Ginny and Seamus kissed for probably a minute. Hermione and Harry stood in shock. During their kiss, Ron and Lavender had walked over to watch. By now, most of the people were standing around, watching the battle over who kisses better.  
  
"Well then." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and started walking towards the stairs. The rest of the people were dead silent watching the two walk upstairs to make the worst decision of their young lives.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except "Weasley Whiskey" which I made up.  
  
A/N: okay, please review so I can write the next chapter. I already now what will happen in some of it, but just to be safe, tell me some ideas, PLEASE!!! Thanks K bye blah gurl 


	2. Sleep Over

The morning sun shown brightly through the heavy red curtains. Hermione's eyes flickered open. She was lying on her side and she felt a bit chilly so she reached down to pull the blankets over her more, ignoring the fact that she had no clothes on. She felt sick to her stomach and felt like she needed to empty her stomach.  
  
She started to roll over when she noticed the arm wrapped around her waist. She looked over and realized that she was lying next to Harry's bare chest. He was breathing heavily. The sunlight lit up his face, making him glow.  
  
Then it hit her. She had slept with Harry. She didn't know how she managed to get to this point. All she could remember was the party, they were talking and Seamus brought something in.then.she couldn't remember anymore. She reached over and shook Harry's shoulder. His eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Harry? Are you awake?"  
  
"I am now.what are we doing.what did we do?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember anything. All I remember is that Seamus brought something to the party and we had some.then my mind goes blank. Do you think we did something stupid?"  
  
Harry looked down towards the end of the bed. "By the looks of it.yeah. We did something really bad."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of. I have an awful feeling in my gut."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"No, like I need to throw up. Harry?" She turned so her whole body was facing him. She looked into his emerald eyes, which were wide with surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think.we.could have been." She dreaded the words coming from her mouth. ".drunk?"  
  
"It seems possible. We don't remember anything, you feel sick, and we slept together. From our history together, I never thought you would do something like this until we were married."  
  
"I know. I never thought.did you just say 'we'?" Her face lit up with a huge smile.  
  
"I meant you." But Harry didn't seem to notice her smile. Her face fell. She rolled over and sat up. She stood up and started to gather up her clothes. She put on her underwear and her shorts. She then grabbed one of Harry's extremely large shirts and threw it on.  
  
"Um.that's my shirt, Mione."  
  
"I don't care. I'm sorry, but I have to go." She hurried out of the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving a shocked Harry sitting in the bed. Harry slowly got up and threw on his boxers. He noticed that all of the rest of the beds in the seventh year boy's dormitory were unslept in. He went to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed and headed downstairs.  
  
He stopped halfway down the stairs and noticed Ron, Seamus, Neville, and the other seventh year boys sleeping in odd positions around the common room. He didn't want to disturb them.they obviously knew what he and Hermione were doing in his room. He tiptoed to the door and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed when there was a knock on the bathroom door. She finished putting on her makeup and opened the door. There stood two smiling faces. The faces belonged to Lavender and Ginny.  
  
"So, what was it like?"  
  
"Yeah! Was it fun?"  
  
"Was wha.oh. I guess you know."  
  
"Everyone knows!" Lavender grabbed Hermione's hand, led her to the bed and sat down. Ginny followed.  
  
"Please! Tell us!"  
  
"First, tell me how we got there."  
  
"You don't remember? Well, than. First, you kissed Seamus." Hermione interrupted her.  
  
"I did?" She didn't sound too happy about that.  
  
"Let me finish! Then, I got mad at Seamus so he kissed me very passionately. He said that your kiss didn't mean anything to him. And you said 'Oh it didn't! Well, than maybe Harry will appreciate my lips unlike someone.' And then you kissed him. And I said 'Oh, you wanna play that game.' So we had a contest who could kiss better. Finally, Seamus and I kissed for about a minute. By then the whole room was watching. Then you said 'Okay, how about this' or something like that. You reached down and grabbed a shocked Harry's hand and led him upstairs to the boy's dormitory. We were all a little drunk, not as bad as you though, so my details might not be exact."  
  
"I did that? Me, Hermione Granger, did all that? Holy s***."  
  
"Hermione, watch what you say! You don't want to make you reputation worse."  
  
"So, where did all the boys sleep then?"  
  
"In the common room. I hate to say this, but you two were pretty loud." Hermione pointed to her self and mouthed 'me'. Lavender and Ginny just smiled and laughed. Hermione was so disappointed in her self. If her mother ever found out that she had sex and wasn't married, she might as well dig her own grave.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to go down to the Great Hall and put a little something in my stomach."  
  
"No! First you have to tell us!"  
  
"I don't remember any of it. I was too drunk. Sorry, I'll try to remember and when I do, I will tell you. And Lavender, where were you during the whole contest part?"  
  
"According to Ginny, Ron and I were making out furiously on the couch."  
  
"I wish that was all I did. Well, talk to you later." Hermione rushed out of the room and tiptoed through the common room to the door. She stepped on a squeaky part of the floor and Ron sat straight up, along with all the other boys.  
  
"Hey, Hermione! How are you?" They all spoke at once.  
  
"Not now, maybe later.you could ask Harry. He's still upstairs."  
  
"No, he went to the Great Hall already." Hermione paused; she didn't want to talk with Harry right now, especially in the Great Hall. She went anyway, thinking she could grab some food and go to the Library to eat.  
  
She got there and walked over to sit next to Harry. Faces snapped in her direction from every table. She sat down and leaned towards Harry to whisper something. But he spoke first.  
  
"Apparently everyone knows."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Parviti told Pansy Parkinson who told Slytherin which means Malfoy knows which means he told everyone else. Sorry."  
  
"That's okay." She gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Do you think we might be able to talk about this?" Harry looked deep in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, lets go for a walk.outside."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
About six weeks later, Hermione felt sick. She walked to the Hospital wing during lunch to see if Madam Pompfrey had any potions to help her upset stomach, head ache, and the dizziness.  
  
"Well, come lay down on the bed over here. Here, eat some of this." She handed Hermione a small piece of chocolate. She bustled about gathering a few things for her patient.  
  
"Okay, take a sip of this and put this under your tongue." A rather large thermometer was stuck under Hermione's tongue. It was a magic thermometer that didn't take temperature: it told the nurse or doctor what the patient had. There were colors on it and there was a chart that told what each color was. When the bar reached a certain color, the nurse looked on the chart and it told them what the patient had.  
  
A few minutes later, Madam Pompfrey pulled the stick from under Hermione's tongue.  
  
"The color is.pink." She looked at the wall chart and searched for what the color pink meant. "Hermione, dear. You're just fine. And I'm sure you'll be a fine mother."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" She screamed and stood straight up.  
  
"Dear, you're pregnant. You're going to have a baby! Congratulations! Do you want me to get Harry for you?"  
  
"You know too?" Hermione was horrified. If the nurse knew, then the rest of the professors must know. She slowly sat back down on the bed and looked at the floor.  
  
"Why, everyone knows. We professors and nurses have just been waiting for the day you and Harry got together."  
  
"We're not together. Who told you?"  
  
"One of the portraits. Do you want me to get Harry?" The nurse headed towards the door.  
  
"No.that's all right. I'll tell him. Thanks for your help." Hermione trudged slowly back to the common room. She walked in and fainted. Luckily, she was close enough to the couch she landed on it.  
  
About ten minutes later, Harry entered the common room, just after classes. He saw Hermione on the couch and dropped his books and ran to her. He sat her up in his lap and shook her.  
  
"Hermione? Mione, please wake up? What's wrong with you?" Hermione's eyes flickered and she slowly came to life.  
  
"What? Where am I?"  
  
"Don't worry, you just fainted. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm." She was about to say fine and then remember what just happened at the hospital wing. "No, I'm not fine. Harry, I have something to tell you." She moved off his lap, and sat up. She took a hold of one of his hands and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Sure, what's wrong?"  
  
"Harry.I'm pregnant.I'm going to have a baby.we're going to have a baby." Harry eyes turned and looked into the fire. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, you didn't do it by yourself. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself."  
  
"Aren't you excited?"  
  
"Why should I be excited? I'm seventeen and I'm going to have a baby! What's so exciting about that?"  
  
"Harry, we created life! You should be happy." Hermione's eyes filled up with water. One lone tear escaped and slid silently down her cheek.  
  
"Hermione! Don't you get it? We were drunk, we had sex, and now you're pregnant! You're mother is going to kill me! Us! She's going to kill us!" Harry stood up and walked towards the fire. Still starring into it, he spoke softly. "I guess we'll have to tell them.in person."  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Advice

The spring rain flew all around Harry as he pulled his cloak closer to him. The rain was coming down extremely hard and soaking right through his cloak.  
  
The street was deserted. No one was out and no one wanted to be in this awful weather. Harry picked up his pace towards Double Drinks & Jokes. Fred and George Weasley had opened a joke shop and bar all in one in Hogsmeade. They were actually quite successful. The twins even offered Harry and Ron a job after school got out.  
  
Harry pushed open the huge oak door and walked into a heavily scented room.  
  
"Harry! How are ya?" One the twins, Harry wasn't sure which one, called across the room from behind the bar counter. Harry took off his cloak and hung it on the hooks. The room smelled of burning wood and joke firecrackers. Harry strode over to the bar and took a seat. There was only three other costumers: two of them looking at joke books and one reading by the fire.  
  
"What can I do for ya, Harry 'ol pal?"  
  
"Can I have a bottle of Weasley Whiskey?" Harry rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept all night; for he was too preoccupied by thinking about the news Hermione had given him the night before.she was pregnant. A chill ran down his spine every time he said those very words.  
  
"Um..,maybe that's not such a good idea. You don't want a repeat of that party night now do ya?" Harry lifted his head and looked at the twin, his face full of anger.  
  
"Fred, just give the man what he wants. Doesn't it look like he needs one? I mean c'mon. He looks like he hasn't slept or eaten for a while." Said George coming from around the corner. Fred shrugged his shoulders and turned to get Harry his order. Fred placed an ice-cold bottle in front of Harry. He took the bottle and took a long gulp.  
  
"Geez, what's eaten you?" George came around the bar and sat in the seat next to the seventeen year old. Fred leaned on the counter so he could hear the conversation.  
  
"Hermione.is.pregnant."  
  
"Congratulations!" Fred's face was a huge smile. He looked down at his friend and his face fell. "Um.I'm a bit confused. Aren't you supposed to be excited?"  
  
"Hermione asked me the same thing. I'm seventeen! Why the hell should I be excited?"  
  
"Um.let's see. You created a life, Harry. It doesn't matter what age you are, it should always be exciting."  
  
"How would you know, have you been told that your best friend is pregnant by you?" Harry shot George a dirty look. He took another swig of the cold liquid and put his head on the table.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry lifted his head and looked directly at the twin. "Come again?"  
  
"I said 'yes'. My girlfriend is pregnant. Does the name Angelina Johnson ring a bell?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's different."  
  
"And how so?"  
  
"You are two years older! You're nineteen as apposed to seventeen."  
  
"So, its still a child and I'm still excited, as you should be. Hermione didn't do anything wrong. She didn't do this to herself and you shouldn't be mad at her. You helped with the process."  
  
"I guess you're right." Harry ran his hands through his damp black locks. "I was just so surprised. I didn't want to have children.ever. I was always afraid of the fear of me and my wife dying.leaving behind the child to never really get to know their parents.like what happened to me."  
  
"I assure you that won't happen."  
  
"How? No one can ever tell when someone is going to die."  
  
"Harry! Look at your past! You've defeated Lord Voldemort several times since you were a baby, almost dying each time. And did you die?"  
  
"No." He said it slowly and flatly. He took another sip of his whiskey and drained the bottle. "Thanks for talking with me. You guys are great. And congratulations on the baby, George."  
  
"See? You're excited about my baby so you should be even more excited about yours, right?"  
  
"Sure, I'll try. I gotta get going now." Harry wrapped his cloak tightly around his self and headed out the door. He turned back and poked his head through the door. "I don't have any money right now to pay, so how about I come back on Saturday?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's on us. Now go, tell Hermione how you really feel."  
  
"Thanks." Harry turned to face the cold, wet rain and headed back to Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
The rain pounded on the window of the Girl's dormitory. Hermione was sitting in the window seat, wrapped in a wool blanket. She watched the rain fall to the lake, making ripples from each drop. Her head was pounding and she felt the need to relieve her stomach almost always.  
  
'I will not cry.' She thought. 'I know Harry was just surprised, he'll blow over.' But thinking to her self did not help and one silent tear rolled from her eye and down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away. Instead she let it fall off her chin on to the blanket.  
  
"Oh god! What have I done? Why did I do that to make me suffer? Oh god please let this be easy!" She couldn't hold back the true feelings and burst out crying. She buried her head in the blanket and leaned on the window. She spent the rest of the afternoon there, missing all of her classes.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
A/N: okay, sorry that was soooooooo short. I'm kinda at a writer's block. I have a good thing happening, but I need something in between here and there. Thanks for all of you that reviewed!!! K bye!!! luv blah gurl 


	4. Apologies and fights

The air hung with the stench of burning frogs in the Potions classroom. Professor Snape pounded students with questions, taking house points away from Gryffindor if it was the wrong answer, trying to bring Slytherin to the lead.  
  
"All right class. That's enough for today. You will be required to write a page essay on the uses of fried frogs. Good day." The Gryffindors and Slytherins left the dungeons and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Harry spotted Hermione walking slowly up ahead.  
  
"See ya later Ron, I've got to talk to Hermione. She hasn't spoken to me for days."  
  
"Why?" Ron looked at the floor as they walked.  
  
"Um.I'll tell you later. Bye." Harry left his friend's side and caught up with Hermione. She kept walking, pretending not to notice him. "Hermione, please talk to me. I need to talk to you and I know you want to talk to me. Please, just look at me." He grabbed her elbow and stopped her. By now the hallway was clear, not a student in sight.  
  
"Why should I talk to you, after the way to yelled at me last week? I don't want to talk, as much as I need to, I don't want to." She turned her head and looked into Harry's sparkling emerald eyes. Her eyes filled with water.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just.not expecting that. Please forgive me?" He pleaded. She leaned against the wall to help relieve her head from the constant dizziness.  
  
"I do. I'm sorry for acting like an idiot. I'm just.not feeling like my self." She slid down the wall until she was sitting. She put her head in her hands and started crying.  
  
"Oh, Mione. You're not an idiot! I'm so sorry for what I did to you." He sat next to her and hugged her tightly. She was quite taken back, for Harry hadn't touched her since that night during the party. She leaned her head on his shoulder and continued to cry. He rubbed her other shoulder and rested his head on top of hers.  
  
"I did it too. We are both to blame for this. Please don't take all the blame."  
  
"Don't worry. School is out in a few days.then we'll go talk to your parents." He lifted her chin with his finger and looked in her eyes. He moved his face closer to hers.they were almost touching their lips when.  
  
"Harry!" Ron came dashing around the corner, but stopped when he saw them sitting together. Harry turned his attention to the red head. "Oh, sorry, but you've got to see this! In the Great Hall! C'mon!" Ron ran back towards the Great Hall, not waiting for Harry to follow.  
  
"Sorry, Mione. We'll talk more later." He stood up, grabbed her hand and helped her stand up and together they hurried towards the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Put me down, Longbottom, or I'll curse you and your Grandmum!" Neville Longbottom stood next to the Gryffindor table with his wand pointed at Draco Malfoy. "I swear, Longbottom, I'll make your life miserable."  
  
"Quit your whining, Malfoy!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing next to Neville, looking up at the floating Slytherin.  
  
"Um.Neville? Why, exactly, is he up there?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, he came over to the table and started making fun of people. When he got to me, I pulled out my wand and levitated him."  
  
"You finally got enough courage to stand up to him." Ron slapped his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Put me down! I'll tell Dumbledore and you'll have negative house points!" Malfoy was kicking and screaming, trying to get down himself.  
  
"Malfoy, if you weren't so thick headed, you would pull out your wand and put your self down." Harry shouted. The blonde boy smirked at Harry and reached for his wand. He pointed it at himself and began to mutter something, but didn't finish before.  
  
Harry yelled something and Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and into Harry's. This caused the whole room to burst out laughing. Hermione fell on to Harry laughing so hard. Ron's eyes were teary from laughing so hard. Just as quickly as the laughter started it stopped. Professor Dumbledore cut through the crowd, his long burgundy robes trailing behind.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, please put Mr. Malfoy down and the both of you follow me." Neville obeyed and the two boys followed the headmaster. The rest of the room went back to eating. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and began eating, all except Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, you need to eat." Harry urged.  
  
"Harry, what were you going to tell me?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." He leaned in and hardly whispered to his best friend. " Well, Hermione and I are going to have a baby."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Ron! Shush!" Hermione clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Sorry, but that's really not good. You're only seventeen. You're lives are going to be changed for ever."  
  
"Only everyone has told us that." Hermione said sarcastically. "Oh, Harry. I sent an owl to my parents and told them you were going to stay with us for a couple weeks or days right after graduation. Is that all right with you? I'm sure the Dursley's won't mind not having you for a couple weeks longer, right?" She smiled a sweet smile at him. He returned one and looked deep in the pools of cinnamon.  
  
"That's fine. Graduation is in two days. Can you believe we've been known each other for seven years, and school is almost over?"  
  
"Yeah, it went fast." Ron replied. Neville walked back over and sat down. "What did he do, Neville?"  
  
"Nothing, he just talked to us over there," he pointed to the door. "I'm not in trouble, he just laughed at Malfoy and told us to go on our way." They all laughed. The sound of a throat being cleared was heard behind Hermione and Harry. Harry turned around to see Malfoy and his two bodyguards standing with their arms crossed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to face them.  
  
"Well, Potter," he spat the name from his lips. "You look tired.maybe your little mudblood bitch could help you go to sleep." He smirked. Ron jumped at him, but only to be held back by Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Don't you ever call her that again, or there will be hell to pay for you, Malfoy." Harry said between gritted teeth.  
  
"Which one, mudblood, or bitch?" Malfoy had to duck from Harry jumping at him, but this time Ron and Hermione held him back. "Better watch your self, Granger, or you might end up pregnant."  
  
"Too late." Neville had joined them, but cupped his hand over his mouth as soon as he spoke.  
  
"Really now? Is that so? Famous Harry Potter is having a baby with filthy mudblood Granger? How sweet." Hermione launched herself at Malfoy and made him fall to the floor, sitting on his stomach, with her hands around his neck.  
  
"Take it back! Take it back or I'll kill you!" Hermione screamed. The whole of the hall heard and was now standing around watching.  
  
"Calm down, Hermione!" Harry and Ron were trying to pry her off, but she refused to move. She tightened her grip on his neck. Malfoy's face was turning different shades of purple and blue. "Hermione, you're going to kill him!" Harry put his arms through hers and pulled her up. He held her arms behind her back so she couldn't use them. Malfoy stood up and brushed off his arms.  
  
"Well, it looks like you've got a feisty little bitch there, Potter. I'm sure she'll serve you well." The trio just stood and watched him walk off. They walked back to the common room, where Harry finally let go off Hermione's arms. Hermione sat on the couch and cried. Harry put his arms around her and Ron and Neville sat in the chairs and starred into the fire.  
  
"I'm sorry." Neville said, breaking the few minutes of silence.  
  
"It's okay. It's not your fault." Hermione said, looking up at him. Her face was extremely tear stained and her eyes were blood shot. Her hair stuck to the water streaks, making it hard to see her eyes.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone to talk. C'mon, Neville, we'll miss class." Ron and Neville got up and left for class, not bother to remind the other two of classes.  
  
"Hermione, dear, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault! Will you stop saying you're sorry!" she screamed. She collapsed into another flood of tears.  
  
They sat on the couch, talking and crying all afternoon, not bothering to return to classes.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: okay, someone reviewed and said they didn't like the people's reactions.please review now and tell me what you think they should be like because now that I think about it, they suck. Thanks!!! K bye blah gurl 


	5. Meet the Parents

"Harry, you'll be fine, stop worrying so much." Hermione grabbed a hold of his hand. It was shaking furiously. They were in a taxi on they way to Hermione's house.  
  
They had both graduated with honors along with Ron and everybody else. The last night there was quite sad, but there was a party with drinks, but Hermione and Harry were sure to stay away from them. The train ride to the station was quiet most of the way. They said goodbye to Ron and their other friends, and now they were in a taxi to meet Hermione's parents.  
  
"Harry, my parent's will love you."  
  
"Yeah, until we tell them." His throat was dry so his voice was hardly a whisper.  
  
"We'll just wait a few days and let them warm up to you. I'm sure they'll understand."  
  
"Hermione! That's not what you said earlier! You said they were going to kill us and then probably kick you out of the house. You also said they were very strict about sex and when you should have it.when you're married. Do we look married?"  
  
"You're right. We're dead." The rest of the ride was quite silent, Hermione still holding Harry's hand. About ten minutes from the house, Harry broke the silence. He turned and grabbed hold of Hermione's other hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Hermione.there is one question I've been wanting to ask you forever."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If we weren't drunk, would you still have slept with me, or did you just because I was standing closest to you?"  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"Okay, let me put it this way.do you care for me as much as I care for you?" She looked puzzled for a minute then she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Harry's. The kiss was sweet; the first one that actually had meaning because they weren't drunk. They broke apart and Hermione scooted closer to Harry.  
  
"I love you, Harry. I always have.since my fourth year." Harry was shocked. He thought it was all an accident and they would never end up together. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and he put his on top of hers.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered into her hair and kissed the top of her head. He could feel her breathing all the way to her house. The taxi pulled in front of a white three story. Hermione and Harry got out, paid the driver, and headed for the front door. The door opened just as they got there.  
  
A medium height woman in her late forties with brownish-gray hair stood in the doorway. She was wearing a long blue summer's dress with bare feet.  
  
"Hermione! My darling, you're home!" She ran out of the door and gave her daughter a hug. She let go and grabbed her trunk and brought it inside. Harry followed and set his trunk down next to Hermione's in the front room. Mrs. Granger led them into the kitchen to sit at the table.  
  
"And this must be Harry. Please to meet you."  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you, and you look very nice today."  
  
"Wow, Hermione! Not only is he cute, he's polite! I think I like him already." Harry's cheek turned deep red and he smiled.  
  
" We're not dating, Mum. He just didn't want to got straight to his uncle's house. Where's Dad?" Hermione took a sip of water that her mother had given them.  
  
"He's still at work.'til five. He is so anxious to meet you, Harry. So tell me, what was graduation like?" Harry and Hermione filled her in about all the information they could remember for about an hour when Hermione's dad came in.  
  
"Hello, Hermione! Harry, it's nice to meet you." They talked with him over pizza and salad for another hour.  
  
"Well, you two probably want to unpack. Hermione, do you need help bringing up your trunk?"  
  
"No thanks Dad. I'll manage. C'mon, Harry. Let's go." Harry followed Hermione and they grabbed their trunks and headed upstairs. Harry went into the guest room and just dropped his trunk on the bed. He went to a door and knocked.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me." The door opened and Hermione stood there. She ushered Harry in.  
  
"If my parent's ever catch us in here together, you might as well leave." She led Harry to her bed and sat down. They sat and faced each other. Harry took Hermione's hands in his. "So, do you like them?"  
  
"Yes, very polite, but I don't think your dad likes me."  
  
"Just give them a while. I'm sure they just love you. You're everything they want for me."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Except I got you pregnant."  
  
"Shhh! Don't say that too loud. They're not deaf."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You know you are so cute when you're worried." She leaned over and kissed him passionately. Harry put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. She leaned more into him, making him fall on his back. She kissed him deeper and he returned the deepness. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hermione? Is every thing all right in there? Do you need any help unpacking?" Hermione and Harry sat up. She went to the door and only opened a crack so they couldn't see Harry sitting on the bed.  
  
"I'm fine Mum, I'm just changing my clothes." Hermione lied.  
  
"All right, well, sleep tight, and don't make too much noise, I think Harry has gone to bed already. Your father and I are going to bed now, so goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." She closed the door and leaned back on it. "Phew, that was close." She walked over and sat on the bed next to Harry.  
  
"Hermione, maybe I should go."  
  
"No, their bed room is downstairs, so they won't be able to hear us."  
  
"Maybe it's not such a good idea. What if they do? I don't want them to get the wrong impression of me."  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me." Another romantic kiss took place.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Harry woke to the smell of bacon. He rubbed his eyes. He sat up and heard something. Breathing. Someone else was on the bed next to him. Hermione. They hadn't slept together, just fallen asleep.with their clothes still on, on top of the covers, on her bed. Harry sat up and crawled over Hermione towards the door, but she felt him and woke up.  
  
"Where are you going?" She sat up and looked at her clock. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Harry stood up and tiptoed towards the door.  
  
"To my room. We slept in your room and if they find that out, I might as well leave, right?"  
  
"Okay, bye." She blew a kiss at him. He pretended to catch it and place it over his heart. He sent one back her way.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: sorry that was so short, but this was a good stopping point because the next part is a little complicated. Thanks to all of you that reviewed! You are my fans!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee k bye. blah gurl 


	6. Truth Be Told

The tree branches smashed against the window from the pouring rain and huge gusts of wind. Hermione sat up and looked at her clock.2 am. She jumped out of bed and closed her window. The room was cold which caused Hermione to shiver. She climbed back under her thick blankets, but it wasn't enough to keep her warm. She had a better idea.  
  
Her parents had called that night and said that they had to stay at the office because of the storm conditions. The electricity was out all over the city and people were stuck in their offices too.  
  
Hermione and Harry were happy to be alone for a while. They sat on the couch watching a movie and eating ice cream--right out of the carton--for dinner. Hermione threw a pillow at Harry, which started the biggest pillow fight ever. One of the pillows had exploded sending feathers everywhere. They continued to hit each other with the remaining pillows. Hermione did a quick wave of her wand to clean up once they were done. They headed to bed at about midnight, in separate rooms, incase her parent's were to come home during the night.  
  
Hermione got back out of her bed and shuffled to the door. She opened it slowly and poked her head out. She looked both ways down the hall and walked to the stairs. She went to her parent's room and looked inside. Empty. Hermione headed back upstairs and to bed.but not her bed. She crept into the guest room and slide under the covers of the bed. She laid on her side, facing the sleeping Harry and put her arm over his chest (he was on his back). This caused him to wake up.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
"Shh. Go back to sleep." She cooed.  
  
"You're obsessed with me." He rolled over and faced her.  
  
"So what if I am?" She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss and rolled over. She scooted closer to him so she was just touching his chest. He placed his arm around her waist and the two fell asleep.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"So, what did you say to me last night? I was too tired to even realize what I was doing." Hermione took a sip of coffee from her mug and sat at the table across from Harry. Her parent's still hadn't come home.  
  
"I said that you were obsessed with me." He replied.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She took another drink from the pink coffee mug in her hands. The weather outside wasn't any better than last night. Though the electricity had come back, it was still dark outside from the storm clouds.  
  
"Well, ever since I've been here, you can't seem to stay away from me for too long. Like for example.you've snuck into my room every night after your parent's have gone to bed. We make out every chance we get. And, if that's not enough, we've done all that behind your parent's backs."  
  
"I'm sorry if you have a problem with me, Harry Potter, but I love you. And that's how people express their love." Hermione threw the contents of her cup into Harry's face then stormed out of the room and up the stairs. Harry heard a door slam. He went to the bathroom to clean off his burning face from the coffee. He had to change his shirt too.  
  
When he was done, he knocked on Hermione's door. He heard quiet crying.  
  
"Mione? Please don't be mad at me. I don't have a problem with you.I was just trying to realize how much you really do love me." He slowly opened the door and poked his head through. He saw his girlfriend lying on her stomach on her bed with her head in her pillow, crying. "C'mon, please. Let's not do this." He walked over and sat on the bed next to her. He rubbed her back with his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry." She sat up and wrapped her arms around Harry in a tight embrace. They didn't let go of each other for quite some time until they heard the front door open. "My parent's are home." She let go and stood up, but Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.  
  
"Mione, we have to tell them. The other day, your mother cornered me on my way upstairs and asked me if I was here to tell them something. They're starting to suspect that I'm not just here to visit."  
  
"Just wait a while."  
  
"Hermione! I've been here for more than a week. Don't you think they've 'warmed up' to me yet? If we wait any longer, you'll start to show." Harry rested his hand on her stomach. She put her hand over his and sighed.  
  
"You're right. Tonight, we'll tell them tonight.at dinner." She kissed his cheek and left. Harry got up to follow, but realized that he was in Hermione's room, and if her parent's saw him walking out of it, he would have to leave for sure. He crept back to his room, then turned around and acted like he was just coming out of there.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Harry carefully turned the pages of the red photo book as to not ruin the pictures. The first one was his parent's and him before they were murdered. They second was a picture of Ron, Hermione, and him from first year. The rest were mostly of the Weasleys', him, and Hermione.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione ran in his room and jumped on his bed. She crawled over next to Harry and looked at the pictures. He was looking at his parents.  
  
"That will be us soon, with a child." Harry fought to hold back tears.  
  
"I bet you miss them a lot." She hugged her boyfriend while he wiped tears from his eyes. "I want you to know, that my parent's might pay someone to kill you after we tell them tonight. Then me." She screamed. Harry had started tickling her around the ribs.  
  
"Harry!!! Stop! Please!" Hermione shouted in between laughs. She had to gasp for air.  
  
"Why should I?" He continued to tickle her harder.  
  
"Because you have to." A stern voice came from the doorway. Hermione and Harry stopped and Hermione sat up. They looked at Hermione's dad standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Hermione, your mother wants a word with you in the kitchen." She got up and left, turning back to give Harry an 'I'm sorry' look.  
  
"Harry, we understand that our daughter is your friend, and maybe more to you, but as long as you are under this roof, nothing relationship-wise will happen, understood?" He took a step forward.  
  
"Yes, sir, but we were just."  
  
"Understood?" This time he raised his voice, and his face twisted into the looks of the devil.  
  
Harry hung his head. "Yes, sir." Hermione's dad left Harry sitting on his bed, with his head hung.  
  
About five minutes later, Hermione came back up. She saw how Harry was sitting and rushed to him.  
  
"What did he do?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"He said that as long as I was here, we couldn't touch each other." Harry turned and looked at her. She pressed her lips into his for a passionate kiss, but Harry pushed her away. "Please, Mione. I want to stay here a little longer."  
  
"Well, I'm not thirteen anymore, so I can kiss you whenever I want." She leaned in again, but he still pushed her away.  
  
"Please, just until tonight, after we tell them." Harry pleaded. She nodded and walked out, obviously not liking this.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Hermione's mother placed a large bowl of salad on the table, followed by a large bowl of spaghetti.  
  
Harry sat next to Hermione, against her father's wishes. Hermione sat across from her mother, and Harry across from her father.  
  
The four ate in silence for about five minutes, all the while Hermione's dad giving Harry strange looks. Finally, Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"So, Mum, how was work today?" She asked, slurping up a piece of spaghetti.  
  
"It was fine, except the fact that your father keeps doing the paperwork wrong."  
  
"I do not! It's that snotty wanna-be-prostitute of a secretary that you hired. She can't tell right from left, let alone work from the club."  
  
"Oh, well, if you think you can find someone that wants that job, then be my guest." They were both shouting insults at each other.  
  
Harry leaned over to whisper to Hermione. "Do something." Hermione looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. She went back to twirling the pasta on her plate. Harry did the same. About ten seconds later, when they stopped shouting and began eating, Hermione blurted out the worst thing imaginable.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Hermione's mother's fork clattered to the floor.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: okay, sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was out of town! With no computer!!! I was soooooooooo lonely. Well, enjoy!! Bye luv blah gurl 


	7. Together to the End

"Mum? Don't you think you've had enough?" Hermione asked her mother.  
  
After Hermione had blurted out the news, her mother had left the table and grabbed a wine glass and a bottle. She went into the den and sat on the couch, followed by her husband. They didn't even finish eating. Harry and Hermione had followed and now they were all sitting in the den, trying to avoid each other's eyes.  
  
Hermione's mum had poured the wine into the glass to the brim, but didn't drink from it . . . instead she drank from the bottle. The bottle was just barely empty by now.  
  
"Now, please tell me what you had stated earlier, Hermione?" Her mother said, putting down the bottle. Her dad kept shooting dirty looks of hatred at Harry, who didn't dare sit next to Hermione. Instead he sat in the chair in the corner.  
  
"I said 'I'm pregnant'." Hermione looked at Harry for support, but he avoided her eyes.  
  
Her mother took another gulp from the bottle. "Can you explain this?" She shouted. "How dare you, Hermione Elizabeth Granger! Haven't we taught you better?" Hermione sat in silence, starring at the floor.  
  
"Hermione, you're mother asked you a question! Answer right now, God Dammit!" Mr. Granger stood up and began pacing the room.  
  
"Well, its kind of a long story."  
  
"I don't care how damn long it is! Tell us how you broke the most important rule in this house."  
  
"It's not all her fault, sir, I had." Her father walked over to Harry and pointed a sturdy at his face, inches from his nose.  
  
"You shut up. We'll deal with you later." He walked back over and sat next to his wife, who by now had drained the wine bottle, along with the glass.  
  
"Well, my house was having party in the common room . . . and Seamus Finnigan brought some drinks . . . we were drunk and." Her mother let out a loud scream.  
  
"What?!?! You were drunk too? You broke the two of our biggest rules on the same night?"  
  
"Yes, let me finish."  
  
"Don't talk back to your mother, young lady." Her father had walked over during this part and slapped her hard across the face. Harry jumped up to comfort his girlfriend, but Mr. Granger pushed him back in the chair.  
  
"Daniel, there's no need for that." Mrs. Granger pleaded from the couch. Mr. Granger walked over and sat back down.  
  
"As I was saying, we were drunk and I got into a kissing contest with Ginny Weasley, and somehow I managed to lead Harry upstairs to his dorm." The look on her mother's face was that of pure horror, along with her father's.  
  
"Harry, why don't you go pack?" Mrs. Granger said calmly. Hermione looked at Harry and he looked back. After what seemed like forever, Harry broke the gaze and slowly trudged upstairs.  
  
Instead of going all the way up, Harry sat on the stairs to listen to what was going to happen to Hermione.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"I knew that boy was no good, from the moment he entered this house." Both of her parent's were pacing back and forth in front of Hermione.  
  
"But Mum! He loves me!" she shouted. "And I love him." She whispered the last part.  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just say that you love him? Because from what I can see is that he just wanted to get you in bed."  
  
"I got him in bed, not the other way around!" Hermione stood up to face her father. "He's different from all the other guys in this pathetic world.  
  
"Hermione! They're all the same! I knew that he was up to no good; just by the way he looked. Guys make themselves attractive to girls to get them pregnant, and then they leave the girl to have the baby all alone."  
  
"You're wrong about him, Mum. He's different. If Harry is like you said he was, he would have left already."  
  
"Trust me, that's not what they do. They wait around for a while, until just before the baby's born, then they leave with the girl they have behind your back."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Hermione screamed. She sat back on the couch and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Because that's what your father did to me!" She screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Hermione looked up. "What?"  
  
"Daniel is not your real father. Your real father left me with a prostitute he found on the street a week before you were born. I met Daniel a few months later, and I let you grow up thinking he was your father. I was trying to teach you that you should only have a baby if you were married."  
  
"How could you?" Hermione stood back up and faced her mother this time. "If you want to think that about Harry, you do that! And if he leaves.I leave!" She screamed and ran upstairs, crying.  
  
She tripped and fell on Harry, for she didn't see him sitting there. She stood up and grabbed his hand.  
  
"C'mon." She led him to his room. "Start packing, we have to leave before they come upstairs." She left to her room to pack. Harry pulled out his trunk from under the bed and started throwing his clothes into it. Hermione came into his room with a small bag and a tattered old book in her arms. She dropped them and found herself in a warm hug. Hermione cried into Harry's shoulder. They let go when they heard feet coming up the stairs.  
  
Hermione's parents stood in the doorway of the guest bedroom. Harry and Hermione stood starring back at them, holding hands.  
  
"Mione, I know this is a hard time for you . . . for both of us, but I have a question to ask you." He turned to face her, taking her other hand.  
  
"What Harry? Will it help me get out of this hell of a house that doesn't even contain my real parents?" She shot her mother a dirty look and turned back to Harry.  
  
"It might. I overheard your mother saying that you should only have children if you are married. . . so . . . Hermione, will you marry me?"  
  
The End  
  
A/N: did you really think I was going to leave you hanging like this? NO WAY!! I'm writing a sequel that might have the answer to your question. There is a sequel now posted and its called "Not an Accident". Please read and review that too! And tell your friends about it! and this one too. I'll say it's the sequel in the summary. Thank you for reviewing! I luv you all!!!!!! Blah gurl 


	8. Just a Quick Thought

Hey, this is just a quick thought:  
  
I would just like to thank all of you for supporting my story as much as you all have! And the sequel as well. If anybody has any ideas for me to write a new story, or wants to do one of those "write a story with a partner" type things, I'm all up for it!!  
  
Thanks, blah gurl 


End file.
